Music to my ears
by Madam Callisto
Summary: 'Relax, my love, I want you to enjoy this. I want you to forget that brothers of yours face and see nothing but mine. It's okay; you can fight me all you want. I have all the time in the world to break you.'


Tell me something, Sam, what kind of music do you like? I know you don't share your brother's affinity for classic metal, but I never did hear what you enjoy...

People tend to associate me with all kind of God-awful music but I guess I'm actually quite picky. You know, just because it's called 'Devil music' doesn't mean I had any kind of hand in making it-except for Jazz. I may have had a bit of an indirect hand in that, maybe I'll tell you the full story sometime. But they don't really call it 'Devil music' anymore now, do they? Not in a few decades.

It is so very enjoyable to listen to. It's all chaos and crescendos seemingly at random. Every player throwing whatever sounds they want into a beautiful pot of randomness. I'm talking about the freeform stuff of course, not really a fan of any of that _structured_ music. What do you think, Sam?

Hm, what was that?

Oh my, that's right, I've already cut off your tongue haven't I? I thought your screams sounded a little bit silly. Oh now don't make that face at me, Sammy-you don't mind if I call you Sammy do you? No, I don't think you do. Your pretty little face will get stuck like that. I did warn you that if you called out my father's name one more time I'd cut that tongue of yours out, and you know I would never lie to you. Here, I'll grow it back for you.

…

Mmm, that's quite a lovely sound you made, my dear. Make it for me again. Yes, just like that, scream for me. Louder. I said, _louder._

Perfect. Just like that. A gold star for little Sammy!

I want you to know something, Sam-look at me now, I want to see your eyes-I want you to know that all of..._this, _it has nothing to do with anger. I'm not angry at you for betraying me like that. We played a game, and you won. Bravo. No apocalypse for Lucy. But you see...I rather dislike being in this place again. My cage. It's dreadfully boring.

But at least I have a little company this time around-isn't that right brother dearest!

...

My my, someone's in a bad mood. Let's ignore Michael, shall we?

The point is, I'm not angry with you at all. I never could be-_I said look at me or I'll cut out your eyelids._

There. That wasn't so hard was it? Now where was I? Damn, I've lost my train of thought.

…

Alright, this is beginning to bore me. Be a good little boy for me Sammy and roll over.

...

'Fuck me?' No no no, I'm afraid you've got the idea backwards, my love. Now, are you going to roll over or I am I going to need to snap your spine again?

Mmm, that's what I thought.

You know I've dreamed of this moment for _years, _Sam, probably since well before you were even born. The moment when I'd finally enter my vessel. _Tehehe_, this wasn't necessarily what I had in mind though.

Mm, you taste like fear, did you know that? You positively reek of it. No need to be embarrassed, I've torn apart every naked little inch of you already at this point, don't start being coy now of all times. If it'll help why don't you just pretend I'm _him_?

Touched a sore spot there have I? Come now, don't lie to me, I've done you the same courtesy. I've lived inside you head, I've heard every last one of your sinful little thoughts. I've felt all those dirty little urged that you've shove down so deep down that you could just pretend they never exist. But it doesn't work does it? You still want your brother. You're still this filthy little whore, lusting over what you can't ever have. I've have experience with dirty whores lusting over forbidden fruit, you should know that. And that's all that you are now... and I'm trapped in this cage with you. Its making you hard to imagine that I'm _him_, isn't it? Shh, it's alright.

I going to cure you of those dirty little feelings, Sammy.

When I'm done with you, you won't even remember his face.

…

We do fit together so beautifully, Sammy, do you know why? It's because you were _made_ for me. I waited so long for you to come, and now...I guess I'm waiting for the same thing.

Relax, my love, I want you to enjoy this. I want you to forget that brothers of yours face and see nothing but mine. It's okay; you can fight me all you want. I have all the time in the world to break you.

Do you know how long it's been since we entered the cage for _him_? It's been five minutes. He probably just left; it might not have even sunk in yet. Five minutes for him and I've already got you bent over backwards.

Don't hold back your tears on a count of me, love, your cries are so beautiful. I want you to cry for me and say my name, do you hear me? I want me to cry and call out my name when you _come_.

…

Music to my ears, Sammy.


End file.
